lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chrismh/A reminder of the Rules....
Okay, I didn't want to do this but lately with all of the trouble SOME people have been causing. I have no choice but to make this. I'm hoping said troublemakers will actually read it and learn from their mistakes... Beginning/Intro Well it began the other day when a girl was throwing a hissy fit over one little mistake another person made and she was going to tell me to ban them for it. I calmly explained it was rude of her and that she shouldn't be so childish in such times. She claimed it was because she loved Lalaloopsy SO much, she gets upset when people make mistakes. I do understand that, really do. I really love Lalaloopsy too but it doesn't mean I'm going to immediatly bite some poor persons head off just because they didn't know better or had no idea, or just made an innocent mistake. Anyway, she kept turning it into something it didn't even need to be, basically. Eventually, yesterday, I said one final thing, saved every message, and then banned her. I had no choice, she was being childish and rude and had no right to act like that. And then she claimed since she's only 12 I should respect her. How are you to respect someone so badly behaved I ask! So anyway, to make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm going to clearly repeat each rule. Rules Kindness Rules 1: Please be kind to your fellow members. Spaming, Flaming, and just rude behavior will not be tolerated. Which means she was breaking rule 1! Right away! Despite how wrong this other person may have been, she had no right to be rude to them and throw a tantrum. This other person never commented on their edits, or taunted her, or anything to provoke it except make a MISTAKE. A MISTAKE is when you do something ACCIDENTALLY. Also, about a week ago someone had edited pages "to look how they wanted to see them look". It was nice of them to want to edit the pages, but deleting ALL of my hard work?! A big no no my friends... Grammer and Spelling Rule 2: If you plan on editing then make sure to use your best spelling and grammer. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. Now this wasn't a necessarily broken rule by this girl. But she DID CAPSLOCK EVERYTHING!!!!!!1!!!111 See how annoying that is? So please, don't OVER-DO CAPITAL LETTERS LIKE THIS And also, I noticed I had spelled "Color" and someone edited it to say "Colour". There is NO need to correct that since some people spell it color, others spell it colour. Big deal, its NOT an error. So if you see it spelled Color, but you spell it Colour, don't change it. It's like the Theatre/Theater thing.... Spamming Rule 3: Useless spamming is an instant ban Luckily, I've yet to not see too much of this. But I have seen many people going "first comment" and then not say a single word. That's not only rude, but it wastes space. Just one spamming instance won't be a ban but anymore then 3 IS. So try not to keep doing that... All Age Friendly Rule 4: Please DO NOT use bad, swear words on pages, chats, or comments. This wiki needs to be all ages friendly. After all, a lot of children/little girls are into Lalaloopsy. So far I've yet to see any of this, but any swear word is worth at least a few hours, to a day ban. Adult Content Rule 5: No adult content NONE OF THIS! Refer to rule 4 please :3 Fanon Rule 6: This is NOT a fanon wiki, so do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it. I've seen someone make a fan Movie page on here, I would have had to given them a stern lecture had they made it an actual page. But lucky for them, it was a blog entry they wrote. Which was okay. But never, mess with pages to include fan related media. End And there you have it, a nice review on all 6 rules! As well as... other stuffs. So please behave and follow them, okay? We can make this wiki super awesome and fun but only if your willing to LISTEN and BEHAVE. There won't be any problems as long as these 2 major rules are followed :3 Category:Blog posts